Generally, when fixing line assemblies such as electrical lines or lines for the air-conditioning system or ventilation in aircraft, rigid silencing lines, such as silencing tubes, are used in order to prevent or dampen any rattling of the line assembly on the one hand and, on the other hand, to protect the line assembly from being damaged. Alternatively, instead of silencing tubes of this type, silencing hoses may also be used. In this context it is known from the prior art to fix silencing hoses of this type to the hull of an aircraft using rub-proof tape and what is known as a tie wrap holder for example. However, vibrations may lead to the silencing hose sliding out of its holder and being damaged.